


Day Out in Sigtuna

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Happy Ending, Misgendering, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Vibrator, purposful misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Devkis and Jo take Dax out for a whole Day in Sigtuna for shopping. They get things to eat, learn things about each other, and run into Devkis's ex girlfriend.
Relationships: Devkis/Dax, Devkis/Dax/Joann
Series: Davkis AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379





	Day Out in Sigtuna

**Author's Note:**

> a way overdue follow up to A Lesson in Restraint by Kool3r

Devkis smiled when Dax and Jo rounded the corner, and laughed a bit when she noticed Jo was more of dragging him. His face lit up upon seeing her and he made his way to her without Joann’s restraint. She grinned when she noticed him staring at her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when he pulled her into a hug, caught off guard by his action.

“I’m sorry,” Dax whispered into her ear, his grip on her a little tighter.

She blushed some, wrapping her free arm around him and pressing it into his back. She looked over his shoulder at Joann, who grinned and winked at her.

Devkis was speechless as her mind raced at what Joann could have possibly done to him. She had a feeling, knowing Jo, but wasn’t sure if that’s what she did. She shook her head as Dax pulled away, the corners of his eyes red.

She reached up and pressed her hand against the side of his face, her gaze moving back to Jo. “You weren’t too rough, were you?”

“Only as rough as I needed to be.”

Devkis laughed a bit and looked to Dax, her hand moving a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. “What did you think?”

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about what had taken place just moments before, the heat from the pain still radiating. He nodded, a smile lighting his face. “It was, interesting.”

“I think he kind of liked it.” Joann teased, moving closer and wrapping her arms around the two of them. “So, Dev, what’s for breakfast?” She nodded to the bag in Devkis’s hand. 

Devkis laughed and pulled from the embrace, holding the bag between them. “Since you decided to teach him a lesson and it’s now past 11, AND everyone’s breakfast is over, I bought some doughnuts.” She opened the bag and Dax’s eyes lit up at the beautifully decorated doughnuts in the bag.

He waited for the others to grab one first, but neither of them made a move. He met Joann’s gaze first, and she was looking at him expectantly.

“Go on and take one.” With the look she was giving him he wasn’t going to say no. He reached in, pulling out a cream filled doughnut with white and chocolate icing on top.

Jo was next, eyeing Devkis as she reached in and pulled out a caramel topped doughnut. “Thanks for getting me my fave, Dev.” She bit into it, her face lighting into a smile.

Devkis laughed and pulled the remaining doughnut out. It was small and round, with pink icing and red sprinkles on the top. Half a strawberry sat in the center. She licked the strawberry off the top first, glancing at Joann before locking eyes with Dax, who was halfway biting into his own doughnut. He blushed at those eyes again. She definitely knew what she was doing, and his cheeks turned red, the ones on his face this time.

They were quick to finish their doughnuts, eager to get on with the day. Jo was out the door first, taking the bag of trash with her while Devkis finished licking the pink icing off her fingers, her eyes never leaving Dax’s. She reached up to his face and swiped her thumb across the corner of his cheek, white cream sticking to her thumb before she licked it off. She winked, and skipped out.

Dax bit his lip, following the two out into the street. He smiled, seeing Devkis slumped over Joann’s shoulders, reaching for a wallet in her hand. Wait a minute… That was his wallet! He checked the small pocket that the leggings to find it gone. When did she snag that from him? He would have felt it, right?

Devkis let a grin cross her face. She was going to play dirty if Joann was going to. She stuck her fingers into Joann’s side, getting a yell from the other girl and enough of a break to snatch the wallet back. Joann retaliated by grabbing her around the neck in a choke hold, refusing to let go.

“Not until you apologize.” Joann’s demand was firm, but Dax could hear the love behind the words. Devkis’s words of their friendship echoing in his head. How much the two of them had been through.

“Dax! Babe! A little help?” Devkis’s eyes met his, her gaze pleading, but changing to a fake anger when he shrugged his shoulders.

“To be honest, I’m a little more scared of her than you.” He laughed a bit, his comment enough for Joann to let Devkis go. Jo had a big grin on her face, nodding to him. Yep. Definitely.

Devkis came over to Dax, a smile plastered right on her face. “Dax, honey.” She got close to his ear, her hands sliding around his back, her voice a whisper. “You shouldn’t have said that. I was going to be nice to you tonight, but I guess I won’t be.” Her hands clasped over his ass, forcing a high-pitched yelp from him as the pain shot through. She slid the wallet in his pocket with her right hand, the left squeezing harder. “Don’t forget who you’re dating.”

She released him and grasped his hand, her smile wide. She looked back to Joann. “Let’s get going. To the clothing stores!” She took the lead, grabbing Jo’s hand on the way, pulling the two along behind her, and giving Dax another great view of her ass in those skinny jeans.

She pulled them into a gritty looking store, and Dax’s gaze looked around at all the clothes and accessories hung around the walls. He let go of Devkis’s hand and walked over to the jeans and leggings area first, his eyes trailing over the various types of clothing on display. His eyes briefly stopped on a black and pink striped pair of leggings. The fabric intrigued him, a thicker fabric, similar to the ones Devkis had him wearing that day, and with pockets in the back. He wondered if it was popular in Sweden. 

“Dax~” 

Dax turned around when Devkis said his name, his face flushing when he saw her holding a black, sleeveless dress in her hand. “So, I get to pick out your clothing, but I’ll let you pick out one outfit yourself. Now hold still.” She held the dress up to him, glancing behind her and stepping aside so Jo could see as well.

“I like it, but it needs more color.” Jo commented, gesturing to Dax’s hair. “It needs a pop. However, the tattered bottom is a wonderful touch.”

“I agree, but what?” Devkis’s gaze moved to the wall behind Dax, stopping on the black and pink striped leggings. Her eyes grew wide, and it made Dax laugh a little bit. “THOSE.” She pushed Dax aside to get to them, grabbing his size off the shelf. “Dax, sweetheart, go pick something out.” Devkis glanced at him, her smile wide. “Jo and I have some shopping to do for you.”

Dax chuckled and walked away from the leggings area, noting to come back later for a pair of skinny jeans he liked. He made his way over to some graphic tees, some with bands, some with symbols, some pop culture ones. He dug through some, a smile growing on his face as he pulled a Ghost shirt out. He slung it over his arm and walked along the wall some, freezing when his eyes saw a small, rainbow sign.

He turned to get a better look and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw the entire display of LGBT items. He looked over all the accessories, his eyes falling on some He/Him trans pins that he had to have. He also found a simple ribbon bracelet that was the trans flag, and a shirt with a trans flag heart “painted” on roughly. 

“Daaaxxxx~” 

He paused when he felt a strong hand grab the back of his collar, pulling him towards the dressing room. “It’s time to try on this outfit I need to see you in NOW.” Devkis pulled him into the dressing room with her, Jo standing outside, her arms full of things for him to wear, plus what Devkis had him hand her. 

His gaze moved to hers, and her smile was wide. She leaned up and kissed him briefly, pulling back and pulling his tank off with it. “Dev, what are you-“ He froze when ran her hand up his bare stomach before pulling back and sliding the dress from earlier on him. “A dress?”

“Don’t argue with her. She’s the one buying all your clothes.” Jo called through the door. He could hear that grin in her voice.

Devkis reached behind her and pulled around a black jacket with hot pink splattered all over it and wrapped it around his shoulders. It was a little big, and long enough to almost cover the skirt of the dress. “I know you think sleeves are bullshit, but here in Sweden it gets chilly and you might want a jacket.” She opened the door and pushed him out for Jo to see, one hand on his back, the other intwined in his hair to pull it up into a messy bun temporarily. “What do you think, Jo? Add a little eye liner with hot pink eye shadow, black converse and those black and pink striped leggings, I think we have ourself a very, punk Dax.”

“Very.” Jo’s grin spread, her eyes moving down to his ass. “I think that fits him perfectly, and accentuates him very well.” 

“Do I get a say in this?” He knew the answer, but thought he’d ask anyways.

“No.” The two said in unison, Devkis pulling him back into the dressing room and helping him change back into his regular clothes. She opened the door and tossed the clothes onto the pile in Jo’s arms.

“Wait, Jo said you were buying.”

“I am.”

“Dev, I can pay for-“ She put a finger to his lips, her smile wide. “Nope, I dragged you here to Sweden, you’re going to get the Swedish treatment.”

~

The trio left the store with bags in all their arms. Dax was happy to be back in the clothes Devkis provided him with earlier, but was looking forward to wearing some of the things he picked out, and even some of the things Devkis picked out for him. 

The three made their way towards one of the small little restaurants nearby. Dax heard his stomach growl, and glanced at his phone to find out they spent a couple hours in the clothing store. Devkis grabbed Jo by the wrist and whispered something to her, something Dax didn’t pick up. He watched Jo glance at him before whispering back, a small look of concern on her face. 

That was when he saw the hint of fear on Devkis’s face. Did something happen? Did he do something to upset her? He watched Jo hand over the bags to Devkis and head into the restaurant. Devkis turned to him, a smile on her face. “Let’s go find a bench to sit on and have lunch. Jo’s gonna treat us.”

Her eyes scanned the area before stopping on a bench long enough for three people. She skipped over, Dax right behind her. He was sure he saw fear on her face earlier, right? He watched her set the bags down and sit down, patting the seat beside her. He sat beside her, getting a smile before she bit her lip and looked away.

She folded her hands into her lap, her thumbs twiddling. She caught his movement from the corner of her eye, his arm moving over her shoulders. “Dev, is something bothering you?”  
She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder. She squeezed her hands tighter. Why was this so terrifying? Why couldn't she just calmly say what she wanted, needed to say to him? This was Dax for fucks sake. She closed her eyes, memories of the last time she did this flooding back.

Devkis was spiraling in her thoughts, only pulled free by Dax’s soft voice. “Dev, Dev what’s wrong?” She opened her eyes when she felt this thumb wipe the tears from her face.

She pulled her hands up to her eyes, frantically wiping away the remainder of the tears. She can’t be crying, not right now. She inhaled deeply, releasing a shaky breath. Why was this so hard?

She was quiet for a moment as Dax stroked her hair, patience radiating off him. She was scared to say anything, but this was Dax, he loved her, and he wouldn’t care, why would he care? Why would he treat her any differently?

“Can I ask you something?” She finally sputtered out; her hands clenched in her lap again.

“You can ask me anything.” He reached down with his free hand and took hers, squeezing it to let her know he was right beside her, and there to help her get through whatever the hell was going on. He guessed Jo knew, and that’s what the two of them were talking about.

She darted her gaze away for a second before her eyes returned to his. “I um…” She squeezed his hand tighter. “Do you care if I um, question my gender?” She was scared she may be cutting the circulation of his hand off, terrified of his answer to this.

~~ “What did you just say?” Mira’s voice echoed in her head. “You’re thinking you might be one of those… things? Impossible. I only date women. If you don’t get your head back on the right track, I’ll make sure you do.” ~~

Dax’s voice pulled her back again, his eyes filled with concern, a look not good on him. Had he answered while she was spiraling? Did she miss it? Oh, gods what was she doing? Hot tears blurred her vision.

His frown shifted to a smile and he shifted himself on the bench to directly face her. He took her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. “After everything you’ve done for me, and how wonderful you’ve been to me, how could I ever be upset if you question your gender?”

Her breath caught. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did she hear him right? How accepting he was, but she should have expected it. Her lips parted for a second as she tried to find words, finally able to get out “Really?”

“Dev, I love ‘you.’ No matter who you choose to be, or how you choose to live your life, I will always be there for you.” He raised his right hand to her face, gently touching her cheek before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Devkis was the first to pull from the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into the crook of his neck. She was so thankful for him. She blushed when his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

“So, do you have a label you want to use? Or are you unsure yet?” He felt her nuzzle into him some more before pulling back and looking at him.

“Definitely a non-binary identity, but I don’t know if I want to be just non-binary, or if genderfluid fits me better.” Her smile grew wider. “Thanks for being awesome.”

Dax smiled and shook his head. “No need to thank me. Just remember I will always love ‘you’ for who you choose to be.”

Devkis leaned into him again, closing her eyes and letting herself relax. He didn’t dig into her with questions about why she was so scared, and it made her feel even better. She felt amazing now, the person she cared most for in the world loved her no matter what.

They sat like that for a while, she wasn’t sure how much time passed before a familiar voice called to them. 

“I take that it went very well.” Jo sat down on the bench next to Devkis and handed her a wrapped sub. “I’m glad, ‘cause if Dax made you cry, he would be getting worse than a sore ass.” She handed a second sub around Devkis to Dax. “I’m glad we didn’t have another Mira situation.”

Jo yelped some when Devkis elbowed her in the side. Dax tilted his head to the side some, looking between the two. “Who’s Mira?”

“Mira is a dumb bitch who broke Devkis’s heart and made her super self-conscious to tell anyone about considering not being cis- ow!”

Devkis elbowed Jo again and turned to Dax, meeting his gorgeous eyes. “She’s not important. I don’t want to talk about her okay?”

“Okay.” Dax smiled and nodded. He opened his sub and smiled. Dev must have told Jo what he liked. He started to take a bite when he froze. Dev bought breakfast, Jo bought lunch, so he was going to have to buy dinner. He shrugged his shoulders and dug in. He didn’t care.

~

They had returned to shopping after lunch. Hitting up various stores of clothing, buying Dax some workout clothes with Devkis stating he was going to start working out with her in the mornings. That sounded nice, and it may even help when he plays football.

The next stop was a jewelry store and Dax couldn’t help himself but stare at this obsidian crescent moon necklace. Something about it was calling to him. He jumped some when Devkis spoke beside him. When did she get there?

“It’s so pretty, do you want it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” 

“You should, it fits your aesthetic.” She pecked his cheek and stepped away. He watched her make her way to a small section of subtle LGBT jewelry. He picked the obsidian crescent off the peg and made his way over. Devkis and Jo were both there, and Devkis was holding a pair of earrings with the trans flag on them in her hand, showing them to Jo.

“I think they’d look good.” Dev said, her other hand gesturing to the small mirror with the display. “It would totally pop! Black with pride flags is the best.” Devkis proudly showed off the little bisexual heart hanging off her choker. “It’s the best punk look ever if you ask me.”

That got a laugh out of Jo and she shook her head, watching Devkis drop them with a pout on her face. Dax raised an eyebrow as he moved closer. Were they talking about him? Or Jo? Was there a chance she was trans? He wasn’t sure, and if she wasn’t wanting to tell him he wouldn’t bother her.

Devkis gave him a hug when he got close enough, noting the pile of jewelry sitting on the counter between her and Jo. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “So, what did you find?” He noted four particular flags in the pile, the trans flag, the bi flag, the non-binary flag, and the genderfluid flag. There was more of that one than anything else.

“Did you decide to get that moon necklace?” Dev asked, getting his gaze back to hers.

“I think I am going to get it.” 

She pulled from him and held up a trans charm for a charm bracelet. “Do you want to put this on there with it?”

Ah, so maybe that’s what they were talking about and he misheard. “I don’t know.” He held the charm next to the crescent and shook his head. “I think I like it better by itself, it’s kind of nice. Y’know?”

“Oh! Like we can go to a fancy restaurant for dinner sometime. Not tonight. You need something nice to wear. JO.” Devkis turned to Jo. “We need to go to that one store and get some nice clothes for Dax.”

“Okay, let’s finish up here and go.” Jo laughed some. “I haven’t seen you this excited in a long time.” She watched Dev laugh and make her way to the register with some pride jewelry for herself, along with something Dax didn’t catch what it looked like. He moved to follow her, but was stopped by Jo grabbing his arm tight.

“I know you know this already. But I wasn’t kidding. She hasn’t been this happy in a long time. If you hurt her, I will torture you until the day you die. Dev means a lot to me. I can excuse small things, and if you two decide you don’t work out, that’s fine too. I understand that happens.” Joann’s grip tightened, leaving a bruise on Dax’s arm. “But consider yourself warned for anything else.”

Dax nodded and she let go, making her way past him and to the counter with a small set of earrings in her hands. What did he get himself into?

~

Dax stepped out of the dressing room in a light pink button up and black dress pants. He held a tie in his hand, unsure of how to tie it himself. Devkis gave him a thumbs up, and turned to Jo, nudging her. Jo looked up from her phone and sighed, slipping it into her pocket and walking over, tying the tie around Dax’s neck, walking him through each step, then untying it and tying it again. She untied it a third time and handed him the ends.

“Your turn. I won’t let Devkis buy this for you unless you know how to do it.”

Dax raised an eyebrow and looked at the mirror to his right. He attempted to tie the tie but it came out with one end way too long. Jo undid it and showed him again, patience radiating off her. “It does take practice, and I won’t make you get it 100% perfect, but you need to know how to do a decent job.” A smile crossed her face and she met his eyes. “I think you’d look better in light blue; it matches your eyes.”

Dax nodded and tried tying the tie again, getting it closer this time before untying it and trying a third, getting it close enough for Jo to be satisfied. “Thanks Jo, I didn’t know you knew how to tie a tie.”

“I know a lot of things you don’t.” Jo turned away and grabbed a light blue button up from the pile of clothes she and Dev picked out. She handed it to him. “Try this on and we will see what you look better in.”

He took the shirt and returned to the dressing room, changing into it and putting the tie back on. He stepped out and Jo whistled. “That looks fly.”

“Who says that anymore?”

Devkis and Jo laughed, sharing a glance before Dev got up and grabbed his braid, wrapping it into a neat bun on the back of his head. “I think this is the best look yet.”

“Agreed.” Jo nodded. 

“We need a dress too~” Devkis grabbed Dax’s wrist and started to pull him towards some of the dresses the store had on display, stopping when Jo put her hand on her shoulder, gripping it. 

“Dev, let him change back into normal clothes. I need to talk to you. Plus…” She glanced at Dax, his arm falling to his side when Dev let his wrist go. “Go change, we’ll look at dresses when you aren’t wearing unbought clothes.”

Dax obliged and returned to the dressing room, shutting the door behind him and looking in the mirror. He started to undress, slowing down when he heard Devkis and Jo talking quietly outside the door.

“Do you think you should keep putting him in dresses like a doll? I know we did the punk look, but these are nice clothes. He may not want to be in a dress, y’know? It might make him feel wrong, or uncomfortable. You know I can’t stand it when I look a certain way. Do you think he might have the same feelings? You’ve only been dating for a couple of months. Do you know him that deeply?”

Dax listened closer, and felt panic rise in his chest some when he heard silence. It was almost like he could feel Devkis’s emotions.

“I… didn’t mean I…”

“Hey now, don’t cry. I know you’re excited to have him here in Sweden, and excited to show him everything, but maybe you should talk to him about this? Ask him how he feels about wearing a dress. I know we’re trying to smash the gender norms here like true punks, but what he’s most comfortable in is what’s most important.”

“You’re right. I don’t know why it never crossed my mind.” Devkis spoke, a little softer now, her voice a little higher pitched like she was on the verge of crying. “You don’t think he’s just going along with it for me, do you?”

“Just ask him, sweetheart. I love you, and I want you to be happy, but I also want him to be happy.” 

There was a pause, and Dax wanted to know what was going on outside. He shifted some in the dressing room, putting his ear closer to the door.

“I love you too. And I’ve missed spending time with you. But also.” Devkis’s voice got quieter, and Dax strained to hear her. “Dax is so incredible. I’m glad we decided what we did, because I got to meet him, and bring him home to meet you.”

“I’m glad he makes you happy.” The two hugged briefly. “To be honest, I’m a little jealous. He’s so wonderful.”

“Sounds like you have a crush,” Devkis teased some, her hands wrapping around Jo’s, her thumb tracing over the bracelet.

Jo’s face turned bright red and she turned away, but didn’t let go of Devkis’s hands. “I might. But he’s your boyfriend, and as much as I want to suggest it…”

“You’re scared. I won’t let you get hurt. Just like you won’t let me get hurt.”

“The time isn’t right yet. I’ve got a lot of him figured out, but not quite enough. Not enough to know if we should be in a poly relationship.”

‘A poly relationship?’ Dax wondered to himself. He let the words sit on his tongue, not saying it for fear of being heard. He tossed it around in his head. He had no opposition to it. He loved Dev, and anyone Dev loved. He thought about Jo, what it would be like to be with her too. The way she treated him when they first met. The way Devkis had talked about her when she brought up the bracelets. He wondered if that was a stepping stone. If she really was in a relationship with Jo too, and was lying to see how he reacted around her.

“I wanted to bring it up too, if we are being honest. I don’t know how Dax would feel about it though. He was super nervous when I introduced the bracelets to him. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” There was a pause. “I need you to promise Jo. If we bring it up and he doesn’t want any part of it, and we even decide to break up, don’t hurt him. I don’t want him to feel like he did something wrong when this is super outside of most people’s comfort zones.”

“I promise.”

Silence filled the area again, and he assumed they were hugging or something. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. Jo’s voice came through loud and clear. “What are you doing in there? Get dressed, Dev is getting antsy.”

Dax laughed a bit and quickly got dressed, opening the door and handing the clothes to Jo. “Sorry, I just, was thinking.” His eyes moved to Jo’s, getting a glare back, but there was something underneath those eyes. Did he want to take this chance? Was he sure of what he had heard? He leaned over, leaving a little kiss on her lips, long enough to be more than friends.

He pulled away and turned to Dev, her mouth was wide open, her eyes wide as she watched her boyfriend kiss her best friend. She wasn’t sure what to think, her eyes darting between Jo and Dax. Taking in Jo’s confused and angry expression. She felt tears tease the corners of her eyes, but they soon vanished when Dax reached up and pushed her jaw closed. “Close your mouth, hanging it open like that you might swallow something you don’t want to.” He copied the words she told him last night before leaning over and kissing her.

Jo felt her anger dissipate, her confusion taking over. “Dax. What are...”

He pulled away from Dev, his eyes moving between them. “I heard you talking about a poly relationship. If that’s something you want to try, I’m up for it.” His hand played with the bracelet around his wrist. “It’s better to try and find out you don’t like it than not try and never know, right?”

Jo frowned and crossed her arms before turning away, her cheeks turning a bright red. “You heard all that? I would have rather told you, and I should kick your ass for eaves dropping, but I guess I’ll let it slide this time.” She turned back to them, her eyes falling to Devkis. “Are you okay with us trying this?”

Devkis remained speechless, her thoughts going back to when her and Jo had decided to be just friends, and the thoughts of Jo bringing up then of the possibility of them being in a poly relationship if the occasion arose. She remembered how exciting she thought it would be, but sharing Dax? She didn’t think that was an option, but now it presented itself with a full consenting group.

“Dev?” Dax took her hand in his, and her gaze moved to his. What was the worst that could happen right? 

She let a smile cross her face, glancing over to Jo before looking back at Dax. “Let’s try it. I care deeply for both of you.” She looked to Dax. “Jo and I were missing something when we dated, and it’s why we split up, being more friends who did things than a couple, but maybe that missing thing was you.”

Dax smiled, his hand taking one from Devkis and one from Joann. “You’ve got to take a chance, right?”

“Right.” Jo agreed, squeezing his hand and moving her gaze away. She was still nervous, but felt better about it. 

Dax’s gaze moved to Devkis when she pulled her hand back, her smile now contorted into a frown. “Wait, so if you heard that…”

“I heard the rest too,” Dax admitted, reaching for her, his heart sinking when she turned away. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Devkis turned back, small tears threatening her eyes again. “I need to know, are you okay with all these clothes? The dresses, the somewhat girly things?”

His mouth twisted a bit into a frown as he thought about what to say next. He could care less to be honest. He felt good in the dresses from time to time. “Gender is a construct, created by humans, and we get to determine what defines gender presentation.” He reached out and took her shoulders, making her look at him. “I’m a man, and if I want to wear a dress, I’m going to wear a dress, and look damn well good in it too.”

He smiled when she smiled. “Besides, the Scott’s wear kilts, what’s the difference?” He got a laugh out of her and watched the stress melt away. “Let’s find some cute dresses.”

Devkis nodded and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to the dresses with Jo behind them. Dev looked from one to the next. Dax watched her; a smile wide on his face. He watched as her eyes light up when they fell on a blue dress.

She reached out, gently touching the chiffon that made up the exterior of the dress. A deep blue on top that faded to a bright blue on the bottom. It had one strap over the right shoulder, rhinestones patterned out into a flower where it connected to the bodice and moving over the chest of the dress. She was careful as her fingers traced over it, her eyes immediately darting to Dax’s. “This one. Try this one on.”

He pulled one in his size down, holding it up in front of him before he was pulled to the dressing room. Joann went in with him, helping him get it on. When Dax stepped out, Devkis practically melted. 

“Dax you look amazing in that.” Her face was bright, her hands clasped in front of her. “What do you think?”

“It fits nice, and it’s flowy, not constricting.” He twisted some, the chiffon floating around his calves where the dress stopped.

“We’re going to get it.” Devkis walked over, her hand reaching out and grasping the tag in her hands. Her heart sank upon seeing the price. She couldn’t afford that.

Dax watched her shoulders dip, his own eyes glancing down and seeing the three-digit price on the tag. “Dev, hey, you okay?”

“It looks so good on you. I wish it wasn’t so much.” She forced a smile on her face, but Dax could see the disappointment in her eyes. “At least we found a color that looks super good on you.”

Dax couldn’t take that sadness on her. She was so into how the dress looked on him, and to be honest it felt good too. “I can buy it Dev, since you really like how it looks on me.”  
“What are you talking about?”

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about how he was going to explain this. “I, have money. More than you think I do.” His eyes moved back to meet Devkis’s. “I can easily afford this dress.”

Devkis felt weird, almost betrayed, but she wasn’t sure why. “Why didn’t you mention it before?”

He shifted on his feet. He reached up and pushed a loose strand of hair from his face. “Honestly, Dev, it was anxiety.” His gaze moved back to meet hers. “I was scared that if you knew I had a lot of money, that would be the only reason you would be with me-“

Jo smacked him in the back of the head, forcing him to take a step forward to keep on his feet. “That’s the dumbest bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

“Now Jo, he said it was anxiety.”

“That’s no reason to even IMPLY that you would only be with him for money. It’s a dumb ass reason and I’m not going to let it fly.” She grabbed Dax by the shoulders and turned him around. “Dev loves you because you are such a wonderful person. When you two first started dating she wouldn’t stop texting me about every little thing you did that made her heart flutter.”

“Jo.” Dev tried to interrupt, but it fell on deaf ears.

“If you truly knew her you would know that money didn’t matter to her.”

“Jo!” Devkis exclaimed, and Joann turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow at her smile. “It’s okay. Dax and I have only been together for a couple months. I haven’t pegged everything from him yet and he hasn’t pegged me.” She took Dax’s hands in hers and looked into his eyes. “Besides, anxiety is a bitch, you should know as much about that as I do, Jo.” She leaned up, pecking his cheek. “Whether you’re rich or broke, Dax, I’ll always love you.”

He smiled and leaned over to her, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you for real?”  
“I’m always for real.” She let go of his hands. “Now, get dressed back into your normal clothes. You don’t have to get that dress if you don’t want to.”

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. “I think I’ll get it.” His gaze moved back to Devkis. “Thank you, Dev. For being amazing.” He closed the door behind him, and Devkis laughed when she heard a small ‘ow’ come from behind the closed door with Jo still in there.

“Jo, play nice.” She called in, getting a laugh out of both of them.

Dax stepped out of the dressing room moments later, back in his normal clothes with the dress slung over his shoulder. Devkis picked up the rest of the clothes they had picked out and locked eyes with him. He had a feeling she was still going to buy the rest for him, but he had it set in stone he was going to buy this dress.

“Get everything you’re getting together; I’ll meet you at the register.” Jo said before slipping off into the many racks of clothing.

“Does she do that often?” Dax asked, making sure everything they weren’t buying was placed neatly in the “no” area by the dressing room.

“Yes.” Devkis laughed, picking up the few things they were getting.

He made his way to the checkout with Devkis. Jo was already standing there with a small bag in her hand, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. “About time.” A grin spread on her face and Dev stuck her tongue out at her.

They stepped out of the shop and Dev turned to Jo. “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My mom is cooking up something really nice.”

“That sounds like fun, but I promised my grandma we’d have dinner together tonight.”

“Okay,” Devkis said leaning into Dax some. “We can tomorrow night before all the fun starts.”

Jo grinned at that and nodded. “I like the sound of that. The fancy Italian place on the corner? Dax can wear one of his new outfits.”

“That sounds great.” Dev hooked her arm around Dax’s as the trio walked towards the harbor. Jo did the same to Dax’s other arm, almost as if she was reading Devkis’s mind.  
“Wait, what fun?” Dax asked, looking down at the two beside him.

Devkis’s gaze moved up to meet his. “You’ll find out.” She laughed and leaned into him, almost making him lose his balance. The trio moved down closer to the docks, getting a good look at the ships off the boardwalk.

“I’m surprised you showed your face around these docks again, bitch.”

Devkis froze when she heard that voice, her mind racing and her arms squeezing Dax’s tighter. She dared not turn around. Her heart was beating rapidly. Not now…

Dax winced as Jo squeezed his arm tighter, anger clear on her face. He was clueless as to what was happening. Jo stopped when the voice called out again.

“You going to face me when I’m talking to you?”

“Dev, you don-” Jo started, the anger apparent on her face. Devkis didn’t listen. She turned around, her eyes meeting blue ones.

“I live here, Mira. Of course I’m going to come home.” She was squeezing Dax’s arm harder. Mira. There we go. The pieces are falling into place. Why Jo is so protective, plus the way Devkis acted earlier. Mira was a former lover who broke Devkis’s heart.

“I see you’re still wearing that stupid heart charm. Still think you’re into men?” Mira walked up to them, standing just a few inches taller than Devkis and almost as tall as Dax. She had long blonde hair pulled tight into a ponytail with the bangs swished over her forehead. She had a young woman at her side, both proudly sporting lesbian flags on their apparel, at least, that’s what they looked like. The colors were off. Instead of be4ing a red orange to white to pink, it was pink to white to red.

“Yes, I am,” Devkis spat. Dax could feel her hands trembling against him. She was definitely scared, and he put his arm around her to try and calm her down. “I appreciate everyone, not all men are bad, TERF.”

“Throwing around petty insults, are we? The ‘not all men are bad’ is just a lie from the patriarchy to trick women into marrying men.” She crossed her arms. “I had faith in you, that you were smart enough to know that.” She reached out, grasping the heart on Devkis’s necklace and yanking it off to the ground. “Bisexuals don’t exist.” Devkis’s gaze fell to the ground and Mira’s eyes fell to Dax, a smile crossing her lips. “Though I see you’re on the right track. She’s cute.”

Devkis felt Dax’s arm tight around her and felt her anger explode. She knew Mira well enough, and knew what fighting back would ensue, but it was too late, the words were out. “Dax is my boyfriend.”

Mira’s smile fell and she put her hand on her chest. “Another confused lesbian? My dear I’m so sorry.” Her gaze moved to Devkis. “You didn’t turn her into trans trash like Jo, did you?”

Jo gritted her teeth, her fists clenching beside her as her anger rose. Dax felt it too, anger boiling in his own blood. How dare she talk to Dev like that? About Jo like that? He let go of Devkis’s shoulders and smacked Mira across the face, leaving a bright red hand print.

Joann stared at him; her body positioned to slap the bitch herself. Did Dax really just do that? He couldn’t believe it himself, but he couldn’t stand down now, no, he had to protect Devkis and Jo.

“You son of a bitch!” Mira pulled her arm back and punched him right in the face. 

He stumbled back a step, his hand over his nose as blood dripped down onto his shirt. Jo turned back to Mira to deal her own damage when she saw Devkis just go ballistic. Her boxing skills not going to waste here.

Within seconds Mira was on the ground, sporting her own black eye as the other woman helped her to her feet. Dax looked to see tears in Devkis’s eyes, but her rage was even more present. “Don’t you ever lay a finger on him or next time I will knock you out.”

“Lilliana, do something.” Mira said through gritted teeth as she wiped a bit of blood off her nose. The other woman nodded and stood between them. She pulled her fist back to punch Devkis, but it was caught by Jo, standing between them.

“Fuck off, TERFs.” Joann pulled her hand back and cracked Lilliana in the face, just under her eye. She growled and readied to retaliate but Mira placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go. We shouldn’t be lowering ourselves to their violent, manly actions.” The two turned and walked off, with Mira wiping her face on her shirt.

Jo turned to Dax, shaking her hand from bone hitting bone. “Damn, Dax, I didn’t know you had that in you.” A smile played at her lips. “I’m surprised, and impressed.” She pulled a bandana from her pocket and pressed it gently to his nose.

“I’ll do anything to keep Devkis safe.” He held the cloth to his nose, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. “Anything at all.” He sniffled, his eyes locking with Jo’s. “And to keep you safe too.”

“Don’t get yourself hurt.” Devkis reached up and ran her thumb over his cheek, pulling back as he flinched when she got close to his nose. “I hope your nose isn’t broken. That will really put a damper on the plans.” She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before turning to Jo. “We will walk you back to your grandma’s house before we go home. I don’t think Mira will try anything but I’m still nervous.”

“I think you need to get Dax some help.”

“It’s on the way…” Devkis’s gaze moved to Dax’s. He pulled the cloth away and most of the blood had stopped. She frowned at the dry blood under his nose. “You okay there?”

“I’m fine.” Dax let a small smile cross his face. “Let’s get Jo home.”

Devkis nodded and started walking, standing to the left of Dax, her arm wrapped around his, all her and some of his bags in her other hand. Jo took his other arm, holding her own bags and the rest of his in her other hand. 

“Dax, you’re popular tonight.” Jo teased, glancing around him to make eye contact with Devkis as they walked. Dev nodded back at the mental question. “So, I bet you’re kind of confused about what happened.”

“I am, but it’s not my place to fully question it. Mira is a terrible person, and she hurt Dev really bad.” He paused, his eyes looking down to meet Jo’s. “And you too, I assume?”

Jo glanced away, but nodded. “Yeah, I’m not ashamed, but she tried really hard to keep me out of Devkis’s life because I’m trans, and it made me feel horrible.” She blushed some when Dax pulled her a little closer.

“You’ve got me and Dev on your side, nothing will change that.” He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes playfully. “Dev really lucked out on you, y’know.” She reached up and wiped some fresh blood away from his nose. “Which means if you hurt her, you won’t like what I do to you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I won’t ever hurt Dev or you.”

The group came to a stop in front of the bakery and Jo handed Dax’s bags to him. She hugged Devkis, pulling her close and whispering something in her ear that Dax didn’t catch. He watched Dev’s face light up, whispering something back and getting a small ‘no way’ from Joann. Jo glanced at him, she knew something and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know or not.

Jo then turned to Dax, taking his hand and running her thumb over the pink and black bracelet on his wrist. “See you tomorrow. Be safe tonight, kiddos.” She gave him a quick hug, grabbing his ass and making him yelp before slipping away into the back door of the bakery.

“What did you say to her?”

“You’ll find out later.” Devkis clutched onto his arm again as they walked through Sigtuna back to her home. The walk back home was mostly quiet. Dax could feel his nose still bleeding some, and it was bothering him like he had snot dripping down his face. Devkis’s eyes glanced up to him, frowning at the bloody snot. “Do you still have that cloth?”

“Yeah, but its wet.”

“Just hang on for a moment.” Devkis pushed open the gate and let Dax go ahead, walking up to the door and waiting on her. She came up and opened the door, immediately being greeted by her siblings, who, upon seeing Dax, cried out for Astrid.

Astrid came into the room a moment later, a towel around her hands as she dried them. “Welcome home, what’s wrong?” She frowned when she saw Dax’s face and walked over, wiping the blood away with the damp cloth. “What trouble did you two get into today?”

“We ran into Mira.” Devkis let her gaze fall away from her mother’s. “Dax slapped her though when she was bothering me, even though she retaliated.”

Astrid sighed and pulled the towel away, wiping away under Dax’s nose to get rid of the dried blood. “That girl is nothing but trouble. Thank you, Dax, for keeping my daughter safe.” They went to the kitchen with Astrid, and got into the freezer. She pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a fresh towel before handing it to him. “I don’t think your nose is broken, but maybe a blood vessel is open. So be careful and try not to do anything that will get your heart rate up or it might bleed again.”

Dax nodded and placed the ice pack on his swelling nose, the cheeks around also red. “Devkis almost knocked her out though.” He laughed when Astrid rolled her eyes and looked to Devkis before looking at all the bags she brought home with her.

“How much did… Never mind. Go upstairs and clean up, I’m almost done with dinner.” She glanced over when she smelled something burning on the stove and sighed. “Hurry up, sweetheart.”

~

After a family dinner filled with questions about Dax’s nose, Devkis led him upstairs to her room. She locked the door behind her and dropped down to her knees at the bed, getting underneath and wiggling her butt for Dax to see. He blushed, watching her shake her ass before pulling a small, white box out from underneath. She sat it on the night stand next to her bed and turned to him. 

“If I do anything tonight that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me.” She walked over and intwined their fingers together, leaning up and kissing him briefly. She pulled back and moved her hands up around his wrists, her thumb tracing over the bracelet he shared with her and Jo. “Don’t be afraid.”

“Dev, whatever you have planned I’m sure we will be fine.” He blushed when she yanked the tank top off him, her hands sliding up his bare sides and around his back. She kissed his neck and pulled him towards the bed. She turned the two of them so his back was facing the bed and pushed him on. She climbed over him, straddling his hips.

“I remember what you said about not really being sexual before, so this night is going to be special.” She leaned over and kissed him, moving her hands over his sides, one making its way up and intwining with his hair.

Dax let a small moan escape him, his hands reaching up and moving over Devkis, sliding down and grabbing her ass, getting a squeak out of her. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing a black, lacy bra he didn’t know she owned. 

She slid off the bed, moving her hands up his thighs and slipping her fingers under the waistband of the leggings. She pulled them off and slid her hands back up his thighs, kissing them softly and making Dax squirm. She grinned and stood up, pulling her skinny jeans off to reveal black, lacey underwear that matched her bra. 

“I take it you’ve been planning this.” He sat up, but she pushed him back down, crawling on the bed and kissing his neck up to his chin before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You could say that.” She pushed her tongue into his mouth, getting a good taste, her hand sliding over his stomach and down under the waistband of his underwear. His legs immediately pressed together when her fingers pressed on his clit, a gasp escaping him and ending the kiss.

“Dev, are we-“ He was cut off by her finger pressed against his lips, his eyes meeting hers again.

“Hush, just relax and enjoy this.” Her hand slid back up his stomach and under the sports bra, massaging the small breast beneath. He let out a moan, his back arching as she squeezed a little harder. Her other hand slid down and pushed up under the bra, pulling it off and revealing him for her to see.

Devkis leaned over and pressed her lips against his nipple, giving it soft kisses before letting her tongue slide over it. Dax let out another soft moan and felt his cheeks warm up as she continued to tease him. His hands gripped the sheets tightly when her teeth took hold, a light nibble forcing him to bite his own lip, almost drawing blood.

She then switched over to the other breast, letting her hand massage the one she just toyed with while she did her work on the other, forcing more moans out of Dax as his body squirmed beneath her. He wasn’t use to this, hell he’d never done anything like this before, and he was loving it.

His gaze moved down to meet hers when she stopped, sitting herself up and straddling him again. She grasped his hands and pulled them to her sides, pulling them up to touch the lace of the bra. He pushed his fingers under, grasping the elastic and pushing the bra off of her, his eyes taking in her breasts. She wasn’t much bigger than him, but he so wanted to squeeze them, and he did, forcing a loud moan out of her.

She reached her hands down and placed them on his stomach, sliding herself off him and pulling her hands down, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his panties and pulling them off, exposing him to her. She pushed his legs apart, kissing up his inner thigh until she reached between his legs. She paused, pushing apart his lips with her fingers. She leaned closer, but stopped when she felt him tense.

“Are you doing okay?”

“I am.” 

She glanced up to see him with his hands over his face, clearly embarrassed but not wanting her to stop. She took that as a good sign and let her tongue slid over his clit, ripping a moan from his throat. Her lips pressed against it next, her tongue slipping into his folds and forcing his back to arch, accompanied by a gasp. One of his hands reached down and combed through her hair, the other gripped the sheets above him.

She moved herself up, kissing him just above his sex and up his stomach, stopping at his bellybutton. She stood up, looking down at his form on the bed.

“Dax, moonlight.” She watched him prop himself up on his elbows, a grin spreading on her face. “I have something to show you.” She picked up the box from earlier and opened the lid, turning it enough for Dax to see, but not enough to spill its contents. 

His eyes widened at the sight of the collection of sex toys in the box, following Devkis’s hand as she reached in and pulled out a small, oval shaped piece with a cord coming off of it attached to a remote, and a small, purple dildo. She set them on the bed beside him and pulled out a plastic bottle filled with a clear liquid, setting in on the nightstand before setting the box on the floor.

Dax’s eyes moved to the small, oval shaped thing first, unsure of its purpose. He watched Devkis take a hold of the remote and popped the back off, sliding in a pair of batteries before snapping it back together. She pressed a button and he jumped at the sound of the vibrating before she shut it off.

“We’re going to do this one first.” She slipped it between his lips, right over his clit and pressed the button again, watching as his body jerked at the pleasure. She set the remote down and moved over the bed and up to his face, pressing her lips against his as his hips bucked. He wrapped his arms around her, grasping her hair as she pushed her tongue in his mouth, getting a taste of himself for the first time.

She moved one hand down, playing with his breast again while the other wove through his hair. His legs pressed against themselves as the vibrating continued, moans escaping him every time Devkis squeezed his breast. He felt his pleasure rising before finally an orgasm ripped through him, making him pull from the kiss and gasp, clutching onto the woman he loved so much.

Devkis grinned and slid back down, removing the small piece from him and turning it off for now. She reached her hand down, sliding her fingers over his clit again before teasing his hole with her middle finger. When she felt he was ready she pushed it in, getting a gasp as she moved it slowly in and out, getting him comfortable before adding a second finger.

He called her name, holding out the ‘i’ as she pushed deeper, moving her fingers faster. He watched her pull her fingers out, licking off his juices before leaning over and kissing him on the corner of his mouth, moving her lips up his cheek to his ear, nibbling on his lobe, whispering sweet things into his ear and sending shudders down his spine.

She sat up and grabbed the bottle off the nightstand before opening it and pouring some of its contents onto the purple dildo. She took it in her hands, teasing him with it before finally pushing it inside, ripping another moan out of him as his back arched. She started slow, but picked up pace pretty quick, moving the silicone piece in and out faster and faster.

He gripped at the pillow above his head, clutching it so tight as his body felt a way he’d never felt before. Feelings he didn’t know he could feel. He bit his lip, tasting blood as his body ripped through another orgasm. His chest was heaving when she pulled it out, a string trailing off the tip.

Devkis set the dildo down on a blanket nearby, leaning over and pulling him into a kiss again, running her fingers through his white hair. She gasped when she felt his fingers slide under the waistband of her underwear and down between her legs, his middle finger sliding in between her folds with ease and eliciting a moan from her. She pressed their lips together harder, blush coating her face as he slid in a second finger in.

He moved them in and out, feeling her muscles tense, her fingers pulling his hair tighter. She pulled back from the kiss when she felt the shudders rip through her own body, a moan escaping her throat. 

Dax pulled his fingers back up, licking her sweetness off his fingers, tasting her that way for the first time. She pushed the fingers away and kissed him again, passionately this time, her fingers tracing shapes over his shoulder.

When she pulled back, he finally spoke, his voice a whisper. “That was amazing.”

Devkis smiled and cuddled up to him, pushing the toys off the bed and pulling the blanket up over their naked forms. “I’m glad you think so.” She leaned up to his ear, her voice so quiet it barely registered. “It was a warm up for tomorrow, if we decide to do this with Jo.”

“With Jo?” He asked, excitement sparking in his eyes, matching the excitement in hers.

“Yeah, if you’re up for it. She’s a little, rougher.” Devkis paused, nuzzling into his cheek. “I normally am too, but since I knew this was your first time, I didn’t want to hurt you.” She kissed his cheek, her hand sliding down and massaging his breast again. “I can be just as gentle as I can be rough.”

“Next time, don’t hold back.” He turned his head to the side, kissing her forehead. She looked up to him and giggled a bit, reaching up and wiping some blood away from his nose. “I also have a sore nose to work around this time.” She laughed and he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him so they could share body heat.

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company before it dawned on him. “Your parents didn’t hear us, right?”

“Of course not, these walls are thick, they probably didn’t hear anything.” She nuzzled into him again, kissing his neck. “Now rest up, we have another big day tomorrow.”

He nodded, leaning his head against hers as he felt sleep beginning to tug on his eye lids. His gaze moved to hers again, her eyes closed, but she wasn’t asleep yet. He wasn’t sure how, but her presence around him was the best thing ever, and he was going to make sure to keep her safe and sound.

Her breaths evened out first, letting him know she had fallen asleep already. He closed his eyes, letting darkness take over as he fell into slumber.


End file.
